Settle for A Slow Down
by TwoCrazyWriters
Summary: Song fic to Settle for a Slow Down by Dirks Bentley. It's about Max's parents. Better than it sound. May want some tissues. Oneshot, probably


I heard this song and immediately though of Maxie's parents. Though I am a firm beliver that they are not divorced, and that the only reside in diffrent countries beacuse of Judy's job, and that is the only reason she is in america is because of her job. In G-rev she dose come back to Japan, I forget what eppy though.--; This is when Max is like 7or8, and is fro his dad's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I own neither song nor, beyblade. I'm just a fan who is lucky to even get to see the show.

_I must look just like a fool,  
Here in the middle of the road.  
Standin' there in your rearview,  
An' getting soaked to the bone.  
_

I must look so stupid standing in the road. But you're leaving me, us. Your son, what will happen to him now that you're gone? He loves you, I love you. You'll glance in your rear-view mirror and see me soaked, my face dripping with rain and tears. Will it stop you?

_This land is flat as it is mean:  
A man can see for a hundred miles.  
So I'm still prayin' I might see,  
The glow of a brake light_

You can see all the way from your car back to the house, where Max is. You'll make him cry by leaving us. This hurts Judy, it hurts so badly. I hope I'll see the brake light of your car any minuet now. That you'll stop.

_But your wheels just turn down the road ahead.  
If it hurts at all, you aint showed it yet.  
I keep a lookin' for the slightest sign,  
That you might miss what you left behind.  
I know there's nothing stoppin' you now,  
But I'd settle for a slowdown._

But you just keep on moving. If it hurts you at all you don't show it. I keep hoping I'll see you turn around, that you will come back to us. I know that will never happen, there's nothing that will stop you. But I'd settle for you even slowing down the smallest bit.

_I held on longer then I should.  
Leavin' you might change your mind.  
An' those bright lights of Hollywood,  
Would fade in time._

I kept you here longer than I should have, hoping you would stay with us. I tried to prevent the inevitable. I hoped that you would stay here and we could continue being a family, all three of us.

_But your wheels just turn down the road ahead.  
If it hurts at all, you aint showed it yet.  
I keep a lookin' for the slightest sign,  
That you might miss what you left behind.  
I know there's nothing stoppin' you now,  
But I'd settle for a slowdown._

I wonder if this is tearing you apart like it is me. How do you think our son feels that his mother is leaving without a good-bye? When he wakes up and finds you gone forever? If it bothers you, you have yet to show it. I know that I can't make you come back but you cold at least slow down to show that you care at least a little.

_.But your wheels just turn down the road ahead.  
If it hurts at all, you aint showed it yet.  
You're just a tiny dot,  
On the horizon line.  
C'mon, tap those brakes, baby, just one time.  
_

You just keep on going, going away, further, and further. I want to know if you hurt like we will. By now you're just a tiny spot on the road a head. C'mon won't you hit those brakes even a bit, just once? Will you please reconsider?

_I know there's nothing stoppin' you now:  
I'm not askin' you to turn back around,  
But I'd settle for a slowdown.  
C'mon, just slow down.  
I'd settle for a slow down._

I know that you won't stop for good, but please just show that you care. All I'm asking is for you to slow down, please just slow down. So I can tell little Max that his mother isn't heartless. I don't want you to be unhappy, but please just slow down?

You don't and I head back inside. I hear Maxi come down the stairs.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" he asks. What should I tell him? That his mom is gone for good?

TCW: Said no? I think that Maxes parents are an interesting couple to write about now that I've tried it. I personally think that this is a bit to sad. Should I write about Maxie's reaction? I will if you guys want, at least I'll try. Well, you know what reviews to writers. #hint hint, nudge nudge#


End file.
